


spaceman

by liamnoel



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen, liam is 8, mild discussion of childhood abuse, noel is 13, reuploaded from lj, you wanna be a spaceman but you can't afford a spacesuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel
Summary: Space banter with Noel and Liam.1980





	spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> reuploading all my stories to here because livejournal is owned by russia now or something and i'm not taking a chance on that
> 
> hopefully the narration style of this makes sense

Someday I’m gonna be bigger than all this. All the shit and rubbish and burnt-out lightbulbs. But not the stars. No one’s bigger than the stars. No one’s bigger than the fucking universe.  
  
And someday when I’m quids in I’ll take my nice posh rocket ship to outer space and none of this will matter. Certainly not Dad. But maybe Mam. Maybe Paul and Liam too. Maybe I’ll take those three to space with me sometime.  
  
Although Mam wouldn’t want to, and Paul would be too scared, probably.  
  
Maybe I’ll just take the kid with me. And if he were running his mouth I could just toss him out into space. He’d like it, I think, floating about with no gravity.

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

_Why you always reading those books, Noel?_

_Because they’re interesting._

_No they ain’t._

_Yes, they are._

_Are not._

_You’re just sore about it cos you can’t fucking read._

_I can too!_

_No, you–_

_I just don’t sodding want to!_

_Sure._

_You’re mean._

_Alright. Now leave me alone._

 

xxx

  
It’d be fucking nice to be able to read without him here, but I can’t do anything about it. Mam’s working late and if I left the house the brat would tell her the second she got in. And I can’t exactly kick him out of the room, even though I deserve it more than he does.  
  
Liam’s actually jealous he’s not reading now, I can tell. It’s only cos he’s younger, every kid wants to be his big brother, don’t he?  
  
He’s doing nothing but picking at the threads on his socks. He thinks I can’t see him when he glances up at me every ten seconds.  
  
At least he’s being quiet.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

_Well, what’s it say?_

_What?_

_The book. Who’s that?_

_Him? That’s Orion._

_And who’s ‘e?_

_You know that big constellation you see in the winter? Looks like a bloke with his arms and legs pointed outwards, and he’s got three stars on his belt._

_Stars on ‘is belt?_

_Yeah, see? All lined up here. Ain’t they bright?_

_Bit of a poof if you ask me._

_What are you on about?_

_Going about with stars on your belt! Who does that?_

_Well, knowing you–_

_Would not!_

_Hmm._

_Wasn’t they supposed to be gods or summat?_

_I dunno if Orion was a god. But it’s not a real belt, y’know. Just a story._

_Oh._

_You’re daft._

 

  
xxx

  
He’s trying to be discreet but I can see him cautiously lifting the cover of another one of my books, flipping through the pages, peering at the pictures of galaxies and nebulas and whatever else there is out there.  
  
Normally I’d tell him to fuck off, stop touching my stuff, but it’s a bit sweet, him trying to do what I’m doing. So I let him go about his half-reading, his brow furrowed in youthful concentration.

 

 

xxx

 

 

_Noel?_

_What d’you want?_

_You said you can see Ryan–_

_Orion._

_Same thing–_

_It isn’t._

_Whatever. Can see ‘im in the winter, right?_

_Yeah. Not out our window, though, he’d be on the other side of the house, I’d think. Hey, wait, where you going?_

_Gonna go see if I can see ‘im!_

_No, fucking stay here, you always get into some sort of trouble when you go outside at night._

_I do not. And I’m going._

_I’m not saving you if you get stabbed, y’know._

xxx

  
It’s about fifteen minutes of silent bliss while the kid’s outside.  
  
I wonder briefly if he’s found Orion. Probably stood out there staring up at the sky with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Even though he craves attention, I know Liam feels very much at home when it’s just him in his head. Although he has got those five different personalities to keep him company.  
  
He’s like me in that way. We don’t mind being on our own.

 

 

xxx

 

_Jesus, kid, what happened to you?_

_Noel–_

_I told you, every time you go outside–_

_Dad’s home._

_Oh, fuck– Liam, are you–_

_‘m fine!_

_No, you’re not._

_I am. Don’t care about ‘im._

_C’mere. Come sit._

_Jus’ don’t want ‘im to hit you._

_Yeah, well, he’s going to anyway, so don’t hold your breath._

_I saw Orion, Noel._

_Did ya?_

_Yeah. Was nice._

_See why I like the stars, now?_

_…someday I’ll hit ‘im right back, I will._

_Not yet._

_No. When I’m big like you, I will do, though._

xxx

  
He curls up against my side, soft hair tickling the inside of my elbow. I’m not gonna shake him off, not after what he’s just been through.  
  
I know my time is coming later tonight. I can’t bring myself to care much anymore.  
  
Sometimes, though, sometimes I’m glad that Liam gets it the least of all of us. He’s so small, he thinks he’s the toughest thing in the world, but that’s only in his head.  
  
Y’know how cats think they’re huge, like they’re tigers or summat? That’s our Liam.

 

 

  
xxx

 

  
_What’s the point, readin’ about space, anyway? ‘t’s so big!_

_I got to know about space if I’m ever gonna go there._

_You?_

_Yeah, me._

_You can’t go to space!_

_Course I can. People have gone before, haven’t they?_

_You’re not gonna be no astronaut._

_No, I’m not, but in the future we’ll all be able to go. Well, the rich ones anyway, and I’m gonna be fucking rich. Not like you, running about in alleyways trying to look at the stars!_

_I’m not gonna let you go._

_You can’t stop me._

_You can’t go! I won’t let you!_

_You’re an idiot, why can’t I go?_

_Cos you’ll leave me ‘ere with Dad._

_Course I won’t! You sound stupid, saying that._

_You’ve already said you’re going! You’re gonna leave me behind. I just know it._

 

xxx

  
I think I could take him with, as long as I brought some duct tape with, to cover his mouth if he got too loud.  
  
Like I said, he likes being in his own head. Space suits us, I think.

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

_Fine._

_What?_

_You can come with. If you’re quiet._

_I’ll fly the spaceship!_

_No you won’t! Bet you’ll never even drive a car._

_Bet you won’t neither!_

_Oh, shut up._

_Stop tellin’ me to shut up!_

_Alright, alright. Hey, s’your shoulder good? Why you moving it like that?_

_It’s fine. Jus’ hurts._

_You’re alright, kid, c’mon._

_I hate ‘im._

_I do too._

_I wish ‘e was dead!_

_Liam, this ain’t gonna last forever, y’know._

_What d’you mean?_

_Someday I’m gonna fly you to the moon, alright? We’re gonna climb in that spaceship and get out of this stupid world. I’ll play you a thousand songs and you’ll float up to the ceiling. We’ll never see Dad again. We’ll never look back. We’re gonna be bigger than all of this someday._

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ar6WYX56ijU


End file.
